


Blood, Sweat, Tears

by ugheut



Series: High School Sweethearts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Australian characters, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fake Friends, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Korean Characters, Love Triangles, Missing Persons, Religion, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugheut/pseuds/ugheut
Summary: « L'amour est-il un fait ou une illusion? »L'un pense que c'est un fait, l'autre une illusion.Minhee et Felix n'ont pas la même vision du monde mais pourtant, leurs sangs, leurs sueurs et leurs larmes ont bien quelque chose en commun, soit l'amour.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High School Sweethearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012221





	1. INTRODUCTION

NOM : YANG SOO MOON

NATIONALITÉ : SUD-CORÉENNE, ORIGINAIRE DE BUSAN

AGE : 16 ANS, NÉE LE 28 AOÛT 1998

CRITÈRES PHYSIQUE : YEUX BRUNS, CHEVEUX CHÂTAIN, MESURE 1M57 ENV.

APERÇUE POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS : LE 28 AOÛT 2014 VERS 19H30 A BYRON BAY EN AUSTRALIE -PORTANT UN T-SHIRT A MOTIFS, UN SHORT EN JEAN ET DES CHAUSSURES DE MARQUE

_SI RENSEIGNEMENTS OU INFORMATIONS, VEUILLEZ CONTACTER LA POLICE DE BUSAN._


	2. B

Automne 2014 à Busan, Corée du Sud.

*

 **« -** **Alors** **jeunes gens, comment pouvez vous me décrire ce que représenterait, pour vous, l'amour?** S'exclamait la jeune institutrice, en écrivant le mot "amour" en grand, gros, gras rouge et entouré sur le tableau de craie qui se trouvait derrière elle. **L'amour, qu'est-ce donc ce sentiment au final? Des suggestions?**

Quelques mains timide se leva, mais la jeune femme en désigna qu'une seule. La main d'un garçon aux airs extraverti, pas étonnant qu'il ai une belle côte auprès la gente féminine, voir masculine parfois.

 **-** **Madame, c'est n'est pas une suggestion ce que je vais vous dire mais... Vous devriez être sacrément en manque pour nous aborder ce nouveau thème.**

D'accord, ce jeune homme avait principalement et seulement que des qualités physiques, visiblement. Suite à cette remarque stupide de ce garçon, la professeure l'ignora malgré certains rires moqueurs, en levant les yeux aux ciel, interrogeant à la place une autre petite main timide. Enfin, plus timide que les autres visiblement, car à peine interrogée, elle se braqua pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

 **-** **Je dirais que... L'amour c'est un fait car celle-ci arrive sans forcément qu'on s'y attendes. Celle-ci te procure de nouvelles émotions, j'imagine, et celle-ci... Est un sentiment comme un autre, au tout compte fait. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi éprouver plus d'importance sur un sentiment plutôt qu'un autre? Pourquoi quasiment tout les auteurs, philosophe ou qui que ce soit ayant existé sur cette planète en ont parlés, au point d'avoir créer le romantisme? C'est... Abstrait, je trouve.**

 **-** **Intéressant,** la jeune professeure marquait donc à côté d'"amour", une flèche suivant celle-ci, étant marqué "un fait". **D'autres suggestions?**

Cette fois-ci, peu d'élèves osaient lever leurs mains, sauf une seule. La main d'un autre jeune homme, assis à l'avant dernière rangée côté fenêtre, ayant le physique des plus soigné, portant un haut bleu-turquoise à manche longe avec un col en V, s'imposa dans toute cette salle remplie d'adolescents. Donc évidemment, étant le seul à lever la main, madame Guyonchan l'interrogea.

 **-** **Pour répondre à Mademoiselle Lee, pourquoi parler de quelque chose que l'on n'avions pas réellement vécu?** Disait-il, sûr de lui. **Étant donnée que je sais ce que procure celle-ci, elle est de loin d'être qu'un simple fait.**

**\- Que veux tu dire par là, Felix?**

**-** **Je veux dire par là que l'amour est qu'illusion puisque celle-ci est avant tout chimique. Il faut pas se fier aux apparences, c'est tout de même nous-mêmes qui nous procurent ces "émotions", mais l'amour n'est pas si abstrait que ça au tout compte fait. Certes, on croit qu'elle est réelle mais au final, tournerons-nous pas autour du pot?**

 **-** **Ça sent le vécu...** Prononçait la mademoiselle Lee en question entre ses fines lèvres, de sorte à ce qu'il n'entendes pas.

Mais le prénommé Felix avait tout de même entendu. Oui, il avait vécu cet amour, l'amour avec un grand A. Il l'avait testé, approuvé, vécu, ressenti, il se l'était même encré dans la peau mais comme on le dis si bien, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais cette fin, sa ex-concubine a dût la payer très chère, au point qu'elle puisse se convaincre à lui-même que cette relation n'était "pas réelle". Car ne croyez pas que derrière ce visage si angélique et en dessous de ce pull qui semblait tellement bien repassé, que ce cache une once de perfection.

_Non, l'amour l'avait trop bien encré à la peau. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se le prouver._

Après quelques mains levés et quelques remarques, le cours de philosophie de cette classe de terminale se termina, laissant place à la pause de la matinée. La jeune brune, pensant que l'amour était qu'un fait, s'en alla voir ses amies pour les quinze minutes de détente. Elles se promenaient donc toutes les trois, côtes à côtes, dans les couloirs de leurs lycée.

 **-** **Les filles,** prononçait celle aux cheveux roux, **Chan m'a emmenée dans un restaurant de dingue mercredi dernier!**

 **-** **Ah oui?** Continuait celle aux cheveux coupés aux carrés, **et c'était comment? Raconte !**

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se racontaient des anecdotes sur leurs récents rendez-vous, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure était à côté d'elles, pensive. Transparente, comme à son habitude. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait changer cela, non. Elle a toujours été ignorée, comme une sorte de seconde choix, d'issue de secours ou ce genre de gens qui te donnerait volontiers service. Mais comme ça été cité plus haut, elle en avait l'habitude, et ce ne l'agaçait pas plus que ça.

 **-** **Et toi, Minhee, quelqu'un en vue?**

La jeune fille qu'en temps normal tout le monde ignorait, levait la tête envers sa présumée amie qui lui souriait. Cela lui avait coupé de ses pensées car, en avait-elle réellement quelque chose à faire qu'elle ai un crush ou non, hormis pour essayer de le lui piquer? Et très franchement, elle pensait que non.

 **-** **Pourquoi aurais-je quelqu'un en vue?**

 **-** **Oh et bien je sais pas, tu nous a l'air dans la lune ces derniers temps...** Répondait son autre amie, celle aux cheveux roux. **Donc peut-être que tu penses à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un.**

 **-** **Tu te trompe Chaelin, je n'ai personne en vue.**

 **-** **Pourtant tu devrais Min', t'a un putain de potentiel. De plus, je te signale que toute une classe de première scientifique sont sur toi !**

 **-** **Julynn... Tu sais très bien à quel point je m'en fous de qui je pourrais bien attirer dans ce foutu lycée.**

 **-** **Si tu le dis,** répondait celle-ci, agacée par le comportement toujours aussi expressif de son amie, **et le mec là-bas, t'en penses quoi? Il est plutôt mignon.**

Elle tournait le regard de la même direction que celle de son amie, désignant le jeune homme de tout à l'heure du cours de philo', dans la cours, assis sur un banc, un livre entre ses mains. Il attendait patiemment la fin de la pause tout seul. Pourtant, connaissant un peu près la côte de certaines personnes côtoyant ce lycée, Felix n'avait jamais été seul mais là, il semblerait bien que sa solitude soit mis en avant. Certaines diront que ses amis l'avaient laissé tombé suite à sa séparation bien tragique qu'il avait eu avec Soomoon, sa ex petite-amie. D'autres diraient que c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air distant auprès de ses proches à cause de cette fameuse rupture. Mais dans tout les cas, depuis qu'il s'était séparé de cette Soomoon le mois dernier, Felix paraissait très solitaire, mais personne ne savait la véritable raison hormis cette rupture.

Puis soudainement, le jeune homme reposa son livre à côté de lui, pour visualiser tout mouvements et gestes du monde qui passait autour de lui. Et sa force de regarder tout se patelin se dirigeant de droite à gauche en faisant je-ne-sais-quoi, il fallait bien que ses yeux croisent ceux d'Minhee. Et tout à coup, tout devint bizarre. Pourtant ce n'était rien de plus banal mais pour la jeune femme, jamais de sa vie on l'avait fixée comme tel, et le pire était qu'elle se sentait défaillir, comme si les yeux de Felix encré dans les siens lui donnait une sorte d'adrénaline en elle. Une adrénaline surpuissante qui lui était le seul à en avoir le pouvoir. De plus, cela avait l'air de duré une éternité, une infinité même, car plus rien ni personne semblait perturbé ce moment, aucun bruit strident avait l'air de faire dérangé tout ça. Aucune chose les avait brusqué, et quand il n'y avait aucun brusquement, on pouvait y concevoir aucune limite, et c'est ce que l'on pouvait appeler l'infini.

Et dans ce regard profond, non seulement elle y voyait de l'infini mais aussi du désespoir, ce qui la bloquait tout d'un coup de ce qu'elle croyait être infini.

 **\- Lee Felix? Il est trop bizarre pour pouvoir m'attirer.** Finissait-elle par dire notre héroïne et s'éloignant de la cours, alors qu'elle venait de passer le moment le plus intriguant de toute sa vie. **»**

Ses amies l'avait suivie dans sa démarche, malgré qu'elles avaient assistée à toute la scène qui était, non seulement d'une attente incroyable, mais aussi d'une étrangeté sans nom.

Et malgré qu'elles soient toutes les trois parties de la cours, elles étaient tout de même encore observées par Felix. Ou plutôt, _elle_ était observée par _lui_. 

*

 **« -** **Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le Handball, c'est un sport qui consiste à jouer avec les mains et en équipe, un peu comme au Volleyball ou à la balle-aux-prisonniers si vous préférez, mais seulement quelques règles changent.**

Minhee écoutait que très vaguement ce que disait monsieur Takoshai, le professeur de sport de sa classe. Le problème n'était pas le sport en soi, mais le professeur qui exigeait beaucoup de ses élèves. _Ça la soûlait, littéralement._ Alors, au lieu de ce concentrer sur le concept du cours, elle préférait poser ses yeux sur les grandes fenêtre qui longeaient un mur du gymnase scolaire. A travers celles-ci, elle pouvait y apercevoir plusieurs arbres, contenant des feuilles qui devenait de plus en plus orangées suite à l'arrivée de la saison automnale, puis la silhouette d'un jeune homme, le même que ce matin. Felix. Il faisait les cents-pas tout en étant au téléphone, rien de bien étonnant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrêta tout mouvements, au centre de la vue de la jeune femme. Il avait une main contre sa tête, croisant une énième fois le regard de la jeune femme vers lui, ou plutôt, serait-ce lui qui croisait son regard? Il en avait aucune idée.

Et suite à certains mots inaudibles qu'il exclamait dehors alors que les autres élèves ne pouvaient pas entendre, il raccrocha probablement au nez de la personne, avant de foudroyer une dernière fois la jeune brune du regard.

 **-** **Comme si c'était de ma faute, tiens...**

 **-** **Alors mademoiselle Lee, évitez de rêvasser et allez jouer! Pour la peine, à vous la balle.** Lui criait-il presque aux oreilles monsieur Takoshai, en lançant la balle vers elle, manquant de justesse d'arriver dans son faciès. **»**

A cet instant même, elle était en train de penser à quel point elle détestait ce prof de sport, à vouloir toujours ridiculiser ses élèves par des propos; à propre parler; ridicule, justement.

A cet instant même, elle ne pensait pas réellement que Jungkook avait des remords envers _elle_.

 _Elle_ ne pensait pas avoir été la cause principale de cette dispute entre lui et cette autre personne à l'autre bout du fil.

 _Elle_ ne pensait pas que cette situation était entièrement de sa faute.

 _Elle_ ne savait pas _qu'il_ était en train d'en devenir complètement malade.

 _Elle_ n'avait aucune conscience sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'une des cabines du lycée.

Et _elle_ en était tellement inconsciente qu'au même moment, _elle_ ne s'attendait pas à trébucher contre le sol de ce gymnase scolaire,

 **_Et que du_ ** **_ sang _ ** **_s'étalerait partout sur le sol._ **

*

 **« -** **Merci de m'avoir aidée jusqu'ici Ju', tu sais, t'étais franchement pas obligée de sécher le cours de maths pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie.**

 **-** **Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis ton amie après tout. Puis pour tout t'avouer, toi même tu sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour le maths donc... Disons que ça m'arrange.**

Deux heures plus tard, Minhee était assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie scolaire aux côtés de son amie, Julynn. Ce qui avait causer une hémorragie à la jeune femme était suite à son genoux gauche s'était fracturé contre le sol, par manque de rattraper la balle. Suite à ça, malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle pouvait ressentir et tout ce _sang_ qui s'était vidé d'elle, le professeur de sport qu'elle détestait tant l'avait simplement dit de "s'asseoir sur les bancs pour les deux prochaines heures du cours afin d'éviter de sécher celui-ci". Pour elle, ça lui importait peu de sécher le cours de sport, surtout venant d'un prof' qui ne se rendait forcément compte que l'une de ses élèves qui s'était blessée très gravement au genoux. _Mais était-ce normal que les gens aient peu d'importance pour des choses aussi grave de nos jours?_ Réfléchissait-elle, silencieusement.

Mais enfin, l'infirmière arriva, tellement intriguée par l'apparence du genoux d'Minhee. Ce qui la menait donc à l'emmener l'aider à s'allonger dans la salle de repos de l'infirmerie en compagnie de son amie au cheveux carré court.

 **-** **Bon, voilà déjà ce qui es fait,** commentait la femme d'une quarantaine d'années, semblant épuisée par son travail, **mademoiselle Lee vous pouvez retourner en cours, tandis que je vais appeler les urgences pour vous jeune demoiselle, parce que je ne comprends toujours pas comment monsieur Takoshai a pût oser vous laisser dans un sale état pendant deux heures consécutive.**

Son amie ne lui manquait pas de lui dire au revoir avant de quitter la pièce, suivie de près par l'infirmière. _Enfin seule,_ pensait-elle en regardant le plafond de la pièce en soufflant très fort, assez blasée par cet événement. Mais elle remarqua aussitôt qu'un souffle autre que le siens se propageait également dans la pièce. Sous le doute, elle tournait sa tête à sa droite, vers l'autre lit de la pièce.

_Bordel, pas encore lui._

**-** **Aberrant,** **je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un autant faire pitié.**

Sur ses mots, le jeune homme soufflait en détachant ses bras de derrière sa nuque afin de s'installer en tailleur sur le lit, en regardant Minhee de bas en haut, comme si il la trouvait répugnante. Oui, rien que ça. Alors qu'au même moment, celui-ci lui laissait une vue presque angoissante pour la jeune femme si fragile d'esprit.

Des couches et des couches de bandages recouvraient les bras de Felix, et malgré toute ces couches, du _sang_ continuait à se diffuser à travers celle-ci. Et c'était tout bonnement dégoûtant à regarder, autant dégoûtant que ça incitait même Minhee à avoir pitié de lui. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, c'était lui qui affirmait qu'elle lui faisait pitié, mais vu où est-ce que ses yeux étaient posées, malgré le franc-parler du jeune homme, elle pouvait vraiment qu'avoir pitié de lui.

 **-** **Dégueu', n'est-ce pas? Fais chier, ça coule encore...**

Il avait dit ça avec un tel sourire que même Minhee ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que si il venait juste de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait fait, c'était que très franchement, Felix était quelqu'un de... Très surprenant. Le contraste de la situation par rapport à l'expression du jeune homme était tout bonnement étonnant.

Donc cette fois-ci, ne voulant pas voir dans quel état étaient ses bras au naturel, elle tournait sa tête à gauche contre la fenêtre de la salle de repos. Des feuilles qui tombaient lentement au sol était beaucoup plus distrayant à regarder que les bras ensanglantées du jeune brun, selon elle.

 **-** **Mais quelle petite nature que tu es,** se moquait-il, **tu n'a jamais eu tes règles ou quoi?**

Elle ne répondit pas un énième fois, observant toujours la vue que lui offrait cette fenêtre, tandis que _lui_ , était étrangement en train de remettre une couche de bandage sur ses bras déjà tellement ensanglantées.

 **-** **Dis moi, t'a perdue ta langue depuis ce matin?**

 **-** **C'est normal, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler et en plus, je ne te connais pas.** Disait-elle avec un grand calme, n'appréciant pas le franc-parler du jeune homme.

 **-** **Pourtant en cours de philo', tu n'a pas hésité une seule seconde de parler de quelque chose qui justement, tu ne connais pas encore.**

 **-** **Et pourquoi ça, pourquoi tout ce chantier sur tes bras?** Changeait-elle de sujet en le regardant ses bras, l'air exaspérée de son comportement.

 **-** **Tout le monde sait déjà pourquoi j'ai fais ça, Minhee. J'ai tenté de me foutre en l'air dans les toilettes du bahut à cause d'une putain de rupture. Elle m'a fuit en fuguant dans un autre pays.**

 **-** **Donc, l'amour n'est pas si illusoire que ça, au tout compte fait.**

Le jeune homme relevait les yeux sur elle, offusqué par ces mots. Certes, Minhee avait tendance à parler que très peu vu son utilité au sein de la société, mais les seuls moments où elle ouvrait sa bouche était seulement pour dire des choses futiles. _Car ça servirait à quoi d'être comme Felix, à parler pour ne rien dire?_

 **-** **Si,** **ça** **l'est.** Lui répondit-il justement. **Tout est illusoire dans la vie parce que tout provient de la perspective humaine. C'est juste que t'es beaucoup trop concentrée sur le fait qu'il faudrait avoir les pieds sur terre pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.**

 **-** **Je n'ai pas vraiment les pieds sur terre figures toi, je viens juste de me fracturer le genoux...**

 **-** **Pauvre petite, moi ça fais deux heures qu'ils m'ont retrouvés inconscient dans les toilettes juste pour me foutre ici comme si j'étais un déchet à foutre dans une poubelle. Mort ou pas au final, j'ai bien l'impression que ça revient au même.**

Lui qui s'était réajusté quelques temps plus tôt sur le lit, s'était directement replongé dans ces draps juste après avoir sorti ces mots. _Il_ était exténuée de cette situation, quand il voulait s'y en échapper une bonne fois pour toute, il fallait toujours que quelque chose ou que plutôt quelqu'un le rattrape. Et justement, _il_ ne voulait pas de ce quelqu'un. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse flotter dans son subconscient, dans un monde parallèle à celui auquel il avait tant vécu, à un monde réellement illusoire, plutôt à ce qu'on le prétend aider en le réveillant une énième fois en enfer, avec presque des litres de _sang_ qu'il s'était lui-même infligé à ses pieds.

Et cela commençait réellement à inquiéter Minhee. Car malgré cela, Felix ne laissait rien paraître. Même si tout le monde avait beau savoir toute l'histoire, avec ce qu'il venait juste de faire, il faisait en sorte d'être quelqu'un de normal, à trouver désespérément une place dans cette société qu'il trouvait tellement inutile, et le plus triste dans tout ça c'est qu'il semblait ne plus en avoir rien à faire du monde qui l'entourait. Comme si il était déjà mort de l'intérieur.

Certes, avant sa rupture avec Soomoon, Felix était très largement plus sociable, ouvert et souriant... Mais la jeune brune n'était pas dupe, il n'y avait pas que Soomoon comme élément déclencheur du mal-être de Felix. Tout simplement car Soomoon était de loin son premier amour, ni sa première copine. Mais surtout, si il n'avait plus aucun contact avec celle-ci, avec qui était-il en train de s'énerver quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone? Qui, pourquoi, et comment cette personne avait tant réussi à mettre à bout le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il décide juste après à vouloir faire une tentative de suicide au sein de l'établissement scolaire? Et puis, pourquoi personne viendrait l'aider, même pas ses amis?

Rien était clair en ce qui s'agissait de Felix désormais, et Minhee comptait bien savoir tout ce qu'il cachait derrière cette apparence de "je m'en foutiste".

 **-** **Est-ce un appel à l'aide?** Proposa finalement celle-ci après ses longues réflexions.

 **-** **Si seulement tu savais...**

 **-** **Et bien justement j'en sais rien, et sans vouloir t'offusquer j'aimerais bien le savoir.**

 **-** **Mais tout le monde le sait, je te l'ai même dis** **à l'instant même** **, alors arrête de vouloir jouer au rôle de la maman avec moi.**

 **-** **Je te signale que dans ce lycée je ne m'appelle pas "tout le monde" comme tu le dis si bien... Et puis je ne suis pas dupe, Soomoon est qu'un morceau du puzzle dans toute l'histoire, n'ai-je tord?**

 _Lui_ ne prononçait rien désormais, il se contentait juste de fermer les yeux en contractant la mâchoire.

_Ne te laisse pas amadouer, Felix. Ne te laisse pas amadouer. Ne te laisse pas-_

**-** **Tu m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de trop complexe Felix. Et surtout égoïste, voilà, il fallait que je le dise.**

 **-** **Si tu le dis, c'est juste que personne ne peut comprendre ma façon de penser j'imagine.**

 **-** **Et en plus t'en as conscience, pauvre garçon.**

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre par un propos encore plus égoïste que les autres propos qu'il avait pût sortir précédemment, l'infirmière débarqua finalement dans la pièce, suivi de trois pompiers, qui étaient arrivés jusqu'à ici avec un lit coulissant, afin que la jeune femme puisse s'allonger dessus.

 **-** **Ne vous en faîtes pas mademoiselle Lee, j'ai prévenue vos parents et ils sont déjà sur la route pour les Urgences,** lui souriait la vielle femme, histoire de la rassurer d'avantage. **Et quand à vous monsieur Lee, vous aviez l'air en meilleure forme en tout cas.**

 **-** **Je sais, merci.** Disait-il en se levant du lit, en se préparant à partir. **Du coup je vais rentrer chez-**

**-** **Non !**

Tout le monde s'était retourné, et s'était tût face à l'exclamation d'Minhee. _Mais que cherchait-elle à faire?_ Les trois sapeurs pompier et l'infirmière scolaire étaient plus étonnés qu'autre chose face au comportement inhabituel d'Minhee, et Felix lui, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, s'était juste contenter à lui lancer un regard encore plus mauvais qu'aux heures précédentes. Car en réalité, _il_ savait ce qu' _elle_ cherchait à faire.

_Et que si elle le faisait, elle allait en payer les frais, croyez-le ou non._

**-** **Pourquoi non, mademoiselle Lee?**

 **\- Ouais j'avoue** **, pourquoi non, au juste?**

Il avait dit ça avec tellement d'insistance, autant dans sa voix que dans son regard, au point d'essayer d'effrayer la jeune brune. Oui, essayait, car il n'y arrivait pas. Et vu comment celle-ci cherchait à cerner le plus jeune, il ne fallait en aucun cas avoir pitié de lui à ce moment même.

_Ne te laisse pas amadouer, Minhee. Ne te laisse pas amadouer._

**-** **J'en sais rien, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire.** Finissait-elle par dire, laissant Felix souffler dans son coin seulement que quelque secondes. **Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour être sûre que Felix n'est pas stable moralement et qu'il a besoin de votre aide, lui aussi. »**

L'infirmière scolaire levait les yeux sur Felix qui lui, levait les siens dans les prunelles de la brune.

 _Il fallait qu'_ _elle _ _l'aide,_ _il _ _en avait besoin._

 _Mais en avaient-_ _ils _ _réellement conscience?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu me plaque comme une affiche au mur,
> 
> J'porte plainte pour coups et blessures.


	3. L

Quatre jours plus tard...

* ****

**« -** **Julynn, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne peux pas aller à cette soirée.**

 **-** **Mais si tu peux ! Tes parents ne te diront pas non ! Et puis... Ton genoux ne te fais plus aussi mal que ça, si?**

 **-** **En plus ce sera notre première soirée en tant que dernière année,** continuait Chaelin, **il faut pas que tu manque ça !**

Minhee était retournée en cours comme si de rien était. Enfin presque, elle était en cours face à ses deux amies, qui essayaient avec tant bien que de mal à la convaincre de venir avec elle à une soirée. Nous étions un vendredi, et le soir-même, tout ses camarades de classe s'étaient retrouvés à une soirée qu'organisait l'un des doyens du club sportif de son lycée, sauf elle. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait que très peu se déplacer avec une béquille. Voilà ce qui lui a valut de tomber en cours de sport: Une entorse au genoux. Donc voilà pourquoi son atèle ne passait pas inaperçu au sein de l'établissement scolaire. Malgré le fait que les parents de celle-ci voulaient à tout prix qu'elle reste se reposer au moins un jour de plus à la maison, mais aussi étonnant soit-il, notre protagoniste avait insisté pour aller au lycée prétextant qu'elle ne voulait éviter ne serait-ce qu'un cours de toute l'année afin de réussir ses examens.

Mais en réalité, elle n'était pas venue juste pour ça.

Elle voulait aussi le voir, savoir si _il_ avait eu le courage de venir ce jour-ci en cours pour une fois. Car oui, depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière, hormis qu'il était obligé d'attendre ses parents au lycée pour qu'ils puissent venir le chercher, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu.

_Puis après tout, ça ne me regardes pas._

Mais pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Minhee était assise; ou plutôt affalée sur sa table de son premier cours de la journée à cause de toute cette fatigue qu'elle avait engendrée depuis des heures; un cours d'Histoire-Géographie à dix heures. Aux côtés de son amie aux cheveux roux, Chaelin, qui lui caressant ses cheveux en attendant une réponse valable de son amie pour ne pas pouvoir venir à cette soirée.

 **\- Si les filles, j'ai vraiment mal à mon genoux...** Se forçait-elle sur ses mots.

**\- Comme tu voudra... Mais en tout cas, nous on s'amusera bien sans toi avec l'équipe sportive, Madame-je-me-la-joue-Docteur-House...**

L'équipe sportive du lycée, alias la faiblesse des trois jeunes femmes ou même de n'importe quelle étudiante de cet établissement scolaire. L'équipe sportive avait comme réputation d'être le club le plus coté de leurs lycée et surtout de leurs région car non seulement ces personnes là étaient tellement bon dans leurs domaine, mais vu que la majorité de cette équipe était composé de garçons, évidemment cela créait son charme. Même si cela-dit, tout ça paraissait cliché mais ce fut bien le cas. En plus, Chaelin fréquentait déjà Chan aux dernières nouvelles, soit l'un des garçons les plus cotés de l'équipe. Puis durant les deux dernières années précédentes Lee Felix faisait parti de l'équipe, cela avait même propulsé le groupe à se joindre à gagner les régionales, mais cette année pour des raisons de « santé », il a arrêté toute activité sportive à haut niveau donc désormais il se contentera juste de donner son soutient à l'équipe.

_Mais si il avait arrêté le sport pour une raison annexe que celle-ci? Ou alors, viendrait-il quand même ce soir malgré qu'il soit absent toute la semaine et cela probablement par ma faute?_

Minhee finalement ignora les remarques de son amie ainsi que ses pensées, entendant sa professeure faire l'appel. Les "présent" des élèves de la salle résonnait une par une, jusqu'au nom de la personne auquel elle attendait le plus.

**\- Lee Felix?**

Et en parlant du loup... Personne. Personne ne répondait, ni même un "absent". A vrai dire, lui aussi ne voulait manquer les cours, mais depuis ses récents problèmes dont tout le monde pensait savoir ce qu c'était, il s'absentait de plus en plus. Donc à vrai dire, oui, personne ne s'y attendait. Sauf Minhee, car il se pourrait qu'il arrive en retard ou qu'il viennes en pleine journée, elle en savait rien au tout compte fait.

_Et merde, voilà que tout revient à lui._

**\- Vu que personne ne répond, j'en conclue qu'il est absent.**

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait un malaise lundi dans les toilettes,** affirmait un élève.

 _Rectification: Il a tenté de se suicider dans les toilettes,_ corrigeait- _elle_ dans ses pensées.

**\- Compréhensible qu'il ne viennes pas alors, de toute façon ce sera la vie scolaire qui se chargera de son cas, il est de plus en plus absent celui là alors que nous sommes qu'en début d'année... »**

Suite aux dire de sa professeure, Minhee s'était mise à réfléchir encore une fois en ce qui en était de _lui_. Que faisait-il? Qu'avait-il? Pourquoi était-il autant absent? Et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, elle ne le croyait pas, du moins ses raisons étaient beaucoup trop simples. Impossible que tout ça soit lié suite à une simple rupture. Et surtout c'était incroyable à quel point il assumait toutes ses marques et ses faits face à Minhee.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal et tout cela avait un rapport avec elle. _Obligé._ Mais il fallait le vérifier.

_Il fallait que j'aille à cette foutue soirée._

*

Le soir même, Minhee voulait rentrer chez elle. Déjà. Premièrement car elle ne côtoyait pas grand monde de son lycée donc pour essayer de se lier une petite amitié avec ce n'était même pas la peine. Ensuite, son genoux lui faisait atrocement mal donc ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle était restée assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, au lieu d'aller danser sur les chansons qui passait. Et puis, à quoi bon danser sur des chansons qu'elle n'écoutait pas? À vrai dire ça l'arrangeait, et ce qui l'arrangerait le plus serait de rentrer chez elle. Mais malheureusement, elle avait également perdue de vue ses deux coéquipières. _De toute façon dès qu'elles se ramènent à une soirée celles là elles pensent qu'à elles-mêmes._

Et en plus non seulement elle n'avait croisée Felix de la semaine, il n'avait même pas l'air d'être à cette soirée, et elle s'en était conclue que c'était de sa faute.

_Non vraiment, j'aurais pas dût me mêler de ses affaires. Mais je le sentiment, l'intuition qu'il y a quelque chose en rapport avec moi. Puis, comment savoir si il est là ou non si ça fait une heure que je reste assise sur cette chaise?_

Et sur ces pensées elle se leva, et à peine qu'un de ses pieds touchait le sol qu'elle bouscula presque les personnes en face d'elle.

 **« - Oh, fais attention où tu mets les pieds !** S'exclamait l'un d'entre avant de partir, énervé.

**\- Désolée... Je ne voulais pas-**

**\- T'inquiète, juste tu fera attention la prochaine fois, Changbin peut se montrer très maladroit lui aussi parfois,** lui disait l'autre jeune homme en lui souriant chaleureusement, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Mais attendez... Ne serait-ce pas un des membres de l'équipe sportive?_

**— Attends, tu ne ferais pas parti de l'équipe sportive?** Lui demandait-elle finalement.

 **— Tout à fait,** lui souriait-il en se retournant vers elle alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, **je suis Han Jisung, en terminale ! Alias le numéro huit de l'équipe ! Et puis moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur?**

Bingo. C'était le moment ou jamais. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Minhee de pouvoir approcher Felix sans paraître pour une de ces filles bizarres qui prétendrait d'être « fan » de l'équipe sportive de leurs lycée. _Donc incruste-toi, montre-lui que toi aussi tu peux être cool. T'es cool, Minhee._

**\- Oh et bien moi je suis Minhee, terminale aussi mais en littéraire !**

**\- Ah c'est cool ça la littérature, du coup t'es la pote de Chaelin, la copine de Chan?** Elle hochait la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse, malgré qu'elle ne supportait pas le fait de savoir qu'on la tête simplement comme la « bonne copine » plutôt que comme une personne à part entière. **Cool, je me disais bien t'avoir déjà vue traîner avec ! Puis tu dois avoir Felix dans ta classe aussi, non?**

Soudainement, Minhee tourne au rouge et devint stoïque. _Enfin il venait aux faits de Felix. Enfin._ Mais le seul bémol était que pour pouvoir le retrouver, il fallait qu'elle improvise, comme elle venait juste de le faire, en fait.

**\- Ou-oui, il est avec moi en philo'... Mais d'ailleurs tu sais où il es? J'ai besoin de le prévenir de certains cours que notre prof m'a dit pour pouvoir lui transmettre.**

**\- A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si il es venu ce soir,** répondit-il, avec l'expression de son visage qui avait beaucoup changer en seulement quelques secondes, au mépris de la protagoniste. **Il est beaucoup trop étrange ces derniers temps, tu le savais toi que lundi dernier il avait fait un malaise dans les toilettes?** _Ah oui, ça je peux que te le confirmer._ **Il m'inquiète... D'ailleurs c'est un peu pareil pour Chan, depuis qu'il es avec sa nouvelle meuf il se montre un peu plus distant de l'équipe mais bon, ça j'imagine que c'est pour entretenir sa nouvelle relation afin que ça ne foire pas comme avant, ha ha ! Si tu le trouve celui-là d'ailleurs préviens-le que je serais sur la terrasse, ça fais un moment qu'on devait se rejoindre mais je ne le trouve pas !**

**\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Chan, avec Chaelin c'est pareil, elle passe plus de temps avec lui et quand elle traîne avec nous, elle nous fait que de parler de lui... Tu verrais, un vrai moulin à parole... Mais en tout cas compte sur moi pour le retrouver ! Je vais faire un petit tour à l'étage !**

**\- Je vois, en tout cas merci Minhee, t'es adorable,** puis en marchant vers le jardin, il lui souffla quelques mots, lui rendant son sourire, **puis bon courage avec ton genoux,** avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de disparaître de son champ de vision.

 _Bon, malgré que celui-là se prends pour un bourreau des cœurs, le seul point positif dans tout ça était qu'il a gobé tout ce que j'ai pût lui dire..._ Pensa fortement Minhee. Donc ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle commença à faire le tour de cette maison qui s'avérait être immense. Avec toutes ces personnes, toutes ces bouteilles d'alcools contenant ce qui ressemblerait à du rosé sur la table basse, cet écran plasma, ces nombreuses étagères qui longeait les murs du salon... _Franchement, à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette baraque?_ Elle n'en savait rien, elle longeait les couloirs, les escaliers, les chambres avec qu'une seule chose en tête: retrouver Felix, comme si c'était un besoin, autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle voulait le voir en forme au moins vu dans quel pétrin elle l'avait mise lundi dernier. L'excuser aussi lui ferait du plus grand bien et hop, on en reparle plus.

Et c'est en levant la tête dans l'une des couloirs qu'elle eue sa réponse de tout à l'heure. Une grande affiche de Hwang Hyunjin ainsi que toute l'équipe sur un mur au dessus d'une étagère, comme dans les maisons américaines. Minhee n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était actuellement à une « soirée » chez Hyunjin, LE Hwang Hyunjin, celui que personne avait le droit de haïr tellement qu'il était mignon. Ce jeune homme avait allures un peu trop parfaites, ayant une peau sans aucune imperfection, et qui est de plus dans le top trois des meilleurs joueurs, non seulement de son lycée mais de la région. En plus, il se ventait souvent d'avoir des ancêtres français. C'était peut-être pour ça que sa famille était riche. Puis logiquement vu qu'il est l'un des doyens de l'équipe, en y repensant, Minhee l'avait déjà vue traîner avec _lui_.

 _Merde, Felix._ A force d'avoir la tête de Jimin en papier glacé devant elle, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle avait même oublié les deux personnes qui semblerait être un peu trop occupés dans les draps du doyen de l'équipe.

 **\- Oh.** S'excusait-elle avant de fermer la porte.

 _Le malaise._ Bon, continuons.

Alors qu'elle continuait de se trimbaler avec tans bien que de mal dans cette immense maison, elle ouvrit une dernière chambre en priant presque pour ne pas revoir des personne s'occuper comme il se doit. Mais par chance, il y eu aucune personne dans cette pièce qui semblerait être la chambre parentale, tu m'étonnes que personne pense à y aller. Mais c'est avec désespoir de n'avoir pas pût retrouver Felix que la main d'Minhee allait s'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte.

Mais il a fallut un son. Qu'un son résonne dans les oreilles de la protagoniste. Le son d'un verre s'éclatant sur le sol. En cherchant la source de ce bruit, elle tournait simplement sa tête et y retrouvera une vision presque horrifique sur la buanderie qui reliait à la chambre.

**\- Putain Felix rigole pas avec moi, dis moi où est Soomoon ou j'te l'enfonce encore plus cette merde !**

Le prénommé Felix déglutit en guise de réponse, avalant rien que sa salive face à un autre jeune homme qui le tenait de sa ma droite et un bout de verre de sa main gauche: Un bout de verre qui s'était très vite retrouvé une énième fois dans le bras droit de Felix, qui lui, suffoquait de mal-être.

**\- Chan, je-j'sais absolument pas où elle est, je t-te signale que ç-ça fait un moment que-qu'elle a fuit... Et tu-tu l'sais très bien...**

**\- Elle M'A fuit, tu veux dire? Tout ça c'est de ta faute et tu le sais très bien !** Se calmait le plus vieux, au point que de la sueur coulait de son front, ayant également les larmes aux yeux. **Quand j'étais pas là t'étais toujours à sa disponibilité, ta plus été là pour elle que moi je l'avais été alors que j'étais son copain, son véritable copain, pas juste une simple couverture comme tu as cherché à le faire... J'veux la retrouver bordel !**

Chan perdit donc le contrôle et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues face à un Felix tout autant terrifié, n'osant pas bouger de ce mur, perdant encore et encore plus de sang. Du _sang_ , c'était tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bras de Felix désormais. De plus, la façon dans lequel Chan tenait ses propos montrait une facette que Minhee n'avait jamais vue de lui: Quand il est saoul. Il paraissait vraiment effrayant, vu comment il tenait le plus jeune par le col, et vu qu'il n'hésitait même pas une seconde pour en quelque sorte « poignarder » celui-ci avec un bout de verre.

**\- Mais, je-je te le promets qu-que je n'ai p-pas la moindre idée d'où elle pourrait bien se trouver, Chan, je-j'te jure!**

**\- Fermes-la ! Si t'ouvre ta bouche pour me sortir des conneries pareilles alors dans ce cas là ferme ta gueule !** **De plus c'est toi qui l'a fait fuir mais t'es le premier à t'en tailler les veines jusqu'à l'évanouissement, tu fais pitié.**

**\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, ça...**

Et ce qui était sur aussi c'était qu'un bruit, qu'un simple bruit venait de faire tout changer.

Un toux, mais autre que ces deux jeunes hommes.

Un toux _féminin_.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux retournés vers ce fameux bruit,

 **\- Hey, y'a quelqu'un?** Disait le blond, en relâchant subitement le plus jeune pour regarder dans la pièce.

mais rien, personne, le néant.

**\- Bon, file, moi je dois retrouver Jisung pour une énième transaction. J'espère que tu a retenu la leçon, tu ne me la volera pas cette fois-ci. Que ce soit cette herbe ou tu-sais-qui.**

Et c'est alors sur ces mots que Felix s'en alla en premier, tenant de cacher ses marques aux bras avec le gilet qu'il avait laissé sur le lit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était suivit de très près par Chan qui lui, surveilla encore une fois de la pièce avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Alors là, notre protagoniste qui était cachée derrière la porte de la buanderie qui était restée ouverte, avait appris beaucoup trop de chose en une soirée: Déjà le fait que Chan était sorti lui aussi avec Soomoon et que celui-ci dealait avec Jisung, et que Felix semblait lui voler sa marchandise. Et qu'en plus, Felix était la couverture de Soomoon, comme si cela aurait servit à cacher sa relation avec Chan.

_Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi cacher une relation alors que même Chan semblait ne pas apprécier cette idée de « couverture » ? Ou même, pourquoi la relation qu'avait Felix avec la jeune femme portée disparue paraissait-elle plus officielle que sa vraie relation qu'elle entretenait avec Chan? Pourquoi personne le savait?_

Il y avait encore pleins d'autres choses derrière, c'était obligé. Mais cela confirmerait donc l'hypothèse que le mal-être de Felix ne viendrait pas directement que d'elle.

Comme quoi d'un sens il était mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle. Toute ces nouvelles lui avait refait la soirée.

Elle sorti donc enfin de sans chambre sans que personne ne la remarque vraiment. _Heureusement._ Elle redescendit donc les escaliers de cette immense maison avec un mal de tête immense qui accompagnait son genoux mais elle fut interpellée par quelqu'un, encore.

**\- Ana' ! Finalement tu es venue !**

**\- C'est toi qui m'a forcée à venir ici avec toi, Chaelin.**

**\- Ah ouais peut-être bien,** gloussait-elle en riant alors que son amie en face n'osait montrer une expression sur son visage, **sinon tu t'amuse bien toi?**

**\- Ça aurait été le cas si je me serais pas retrouvée toute seule.**

**\- Oh arrête dis pas de bêtises Min', viens avec moi, Ju' et Chan sur la terrasse, ils mettent du bon son et on va pouvoir danser ensemble !**

**\- Non laisse moi rentrer chez moi Chae', t'aurais dût me proposer ça plus tôt.** Minhee relâchait son poignet que la main de Chaelin retenait. **Puis dis, non seulement mon genoux me fait atrocement mal mais t'aurais autre chose que le nom « Chan » en bouche? D'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention à lui, par pure sécurité.**

Puis elle laissa son amie de là où elle était sans même se retourner. Certes, elle aurait peut-être pas dût lui parler de cette manière mais sur ce coup, vu qu'elle semblait ne pas être totalement sobre elle aussi, elle oubliera tout ce qui s'était passé la veille dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivront.

_Puis de toute façon, vu tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir, il était mieux pour moi que je m'en aille._

Donc cette fois-ci, sans trop de difficulté elle s'en alla de la maison de Hwang, qui par chance, habitait pas loin d'une station de bus, vu qu'il semblait pleuvoir. _Super._ Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt, elle n'eu même pas le tête de regarder à l'heure que le bus passait pour le voir arriver au loin. Il était Vingt-trois heures vingt-trois, si ça ce n'étais pas du bon timing.

Elle montait donc dans ce bus, sans oublier de passer sa carte devant la machine, avant de m'asseoir aux places assises au centre du bus. Les filles qui étaient à l'arrêt avec elle étaient elles aussi montées, et Dieu sait qu'elle aurai aimé qu'elles se la ferment, au moins juste le temps du trajet pour éviter d'avoir d'autant plus mal à la tête qu'à l'instant même.

Ce genre de filles populaire et maquillées jusqu'aux os, bavardant derrière le dos de leurs soit disant "amies", Minhee les détestait. Elles savaient que faire ça, sans oublier le fait de vouloir parfaire leurs profil Instagram et d'avoir; exactement; le même style que n'importe qui.

 **\- Elles sont regrettables...** Pensait-elle bien fort, alors qu'elles étaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elles l'avait entendue car elles étaient beaucoup trop préoccuper à parler de leurs prochains partenaires.

En ce retournant à sa droite presque derrière elle, en évitant ces filles insupportable, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans ce bus. Saut un homme assez âgé, assis au fond qui semblait assoupi. _Enfin, espérons qu'il se soit vraiment assoupi._

Voulant chasser cette idée de la tête, elle tournait donc sa tête à gauche, mais rien. Rien était visible à partir de cette fenêtre à cause de la nuit qui était déjà tombée, sauf les nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui coulait le long de la petite baie. Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pût appeler sa mère pour qu'elle puisse aller la rechercher, rien qu'a cette idée elle frappait son front contre sa main. Merde. _Bon tans pis, je l'appellerais quand je serais arrivée à l'arrêt._

Ressentant que le bus se ralentissait, elle remarqua un jeune homme grâce aux phares du véhicule. Elle y apercevait ce jeune homme, debout et trempé jusqu'aux pieds à l'arrêt auquel il se trouvait. Et plus le véhicule ralentissait, plus le visage de celui-ci lui semblerait familier pour la jeune femme. Et ce fut le cas car

C'était _lui_. C'était Felix.

Le bus s'arrêta donc à son arrêt, laissant entrer le jeune homme dans le véhicule. Elle le regardait, fixait, le scrutait même du regard, ayant remarqué ainsi qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de passer sa carte devant la machine, et que malgré tout, il s'installa bien à ses côtés.

 _Mais m'a-t-il remarqué? M'a-t-il reconnu? Que ce soit la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui ou tout à l'heure face à la buanderie?_ Elle en avait pas la certitude. _Après tout, il s'assoit où il veux, il va pas me manger._

**\- C'était toi.**

**\- Co-comment ça?**

**\- Tout à l'heure. C'était toi, fais pas genre.**

Alors qu'elle tentait de lui répondre, celui-ci s'empara de son bras avant de le serrer d'une manière tellement forte que ça aurait pût lui couper la circulation du sang. _Ok, peut-être qu'il sait que c'est moi, mais il aurait pût calmer ses hormones?_

**\- Lâche-moi Felix, je ne t'ai rien fais à ce que je sache.**

**\- Justement, c'est bien ça le problème, tu n'a rien fais.** Lui chuchotait-il sans mâcher ses mots. **Tu a tout vu, tu as tout entendu et pourtant tu n'a rien fais. Tu dis vouloir m'aider mais t'en étais même pas capable tout à l'heure quand j'avais un putain de verre enfoncé dans mon bras.**

Les cinq derniers mots sortis de la bouche du jeune homme lui donna tout à coup une envie puissante de serrer le bras de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à sa gauche, bien exactement à l'endroit où il s'était fait mutilé. Jusqu'à ce que le bus s'arrête et que Felix remarqua que c'était son arrêt. Puis c'était en se levant qu'il prononça ces derniers mots avant de partir:

**\- T'es vraiment méprisante comme fille. Oh, tu fera attention, mais du sang coule de ton genoux. »**

_Puis en plus, il a raison. Que se soit sur ce_ _ sang _ _ou sur ce qu'il pense de moi._

_Je suis vraiment méprisante comme fille, oui._

_Mais suis-je réellement prêt à vouloir de son aide?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On met les doses sur ce que l'on boit,
> 
> j'attrape un sachet de kush,
> 
> efface la haine qu'il y a dans mon cœur
> 
> la liqueur laisse couler les pleurs.


	4. O

Le lundi qui suit...

*

Deux heures de philosophie, comme tout les lundis matins. Minhee répondait toujours présente à l'appel de madame Guyonchan et comme à son habitude, celui qu'elle attendait tans n'était toujours pas revenu en cours, malgré l'interaction qu'ils avaient eu vendredi dernier.

Malgré qu'au final Minhee soit rentré le genoux en sang qui lui apportait que douleur, finalement ce même lundi; soit une semaine après ce fameux cours de sport dont elle est finalement dispensée; elle semblait tout de même aller un peu mieux. Un peu, pas au point de pouvoir marcher sans cette foutue béquille. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait toujours comment avait-elle fait, elle et sa foutue béquille, pour avoir survécu à la soirée de Hwang Hyunjin malgré toutes les péripéties qu'elle avait pût rencontrer.

Alors qu'elle repensait à cette soirée et que la prof' avait les phrases remplis des vers d' _Hamlet_ qui lui sortait sans cesse de la bouche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'un pion n'était pas venu annoncer les heures de colles, à tout les coups ça tombera sur l'un des mecs.

 **« - Entrez,** s'exclamait la jeune professeure de son tableau.

Et aux yeux plutôt étonnés de tous, c'était un jeune élève qui ouvrait la porte, ce même élève qui a été absent pendant toute une semaine entière, _Felix_.

 **\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de mon retard.** Disait-il face à cet énorme silence qu'il s'était procuré dans la classe, même la professeure en était.

**\- Bonjour Felix, tu m'excusera mais je t'ai déjà noté absent donc-**

**\- J'ai déjà vu la vie scolaire et ils m'ont dit d'aller tout de même en cours,** le coupait-il en s'approchant d'elle, avec son carnet scolaire à la main. **Voici toutes mes absences réglées depuis la semaine dernière.**

La professeure scruta son carnet avec attention avant de lui dire de s'asseoir et de recommencer le cours comme si de rien était.

 _Comme si de rien était,_ ces mots là résonnait dans la tête du jeune homme. Il était venu en t-shirt montrant ainsi ses nombreux bandages aux bras pour cacher tout le _sang_ qui y ressortait, il était arrivé en retard en cours après une semaine d'absence mais pourtant _personne_ semblerait en avoir quelque chose à faire, si ce ne serais que pour parler derrière son dos en disant de lui qu'il serait bizarre lors des pauses.

Mais _elle_ , elle ne s'en fichait pas. Et bien étonnant d'ailleurs que Felix s'était installé juste à ses côtés.

 **\- T'a manqué pleins de trucs cette semaine,** lui chuchotait-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, alors que Felix se retournait vers elle, **mardi dernier on a eu un contrôle en histoire sur les premières guerres de Corée, et jeudi dès huit heures on a une sortie dans une fac de la ville jusqu'à seize heures afin de « mieux s'y préparer pour l'année prochaine », une sorte de prévention quoi et on à continué le sujet de l'amour en philo', et comme t'a pût le constater, depuis jeudi afin de « mieux s'y connaître sur le sujet » elle nous a filé un livre à lire,** ** _Hamlet_** **de William Shakespeare.**

Elle posa donc un deuxième livre sur la table, histoire qu'il puisse le prendre. Mais alors qu'il s'en para enfin du livre, d'autres livres, feuilles, et fiches arrivèrent sur leurs table.

 _Elle_ lui avait prit tout ses cours depuis la semaine dernière.

_Mais... Pourquoi?_

**\- Ne me remercie pas,** lui disait-elle avant même qu'il ne l'a remercie.

Il se retournait donc face au tableau et se contentait juste de ranger ses nouvelles affaires dans son sac, se demandant ainsi pourquoi avait-elle perdue autant de temps pour un garçon comme lui. _Lui_ , Lee Felix, complètement épuisé par la vie qu'il s'épuise déjà lui-même.

_Non, vraiment... Pourquoi moi?_

Pendant que la prof parlait, le bras gauche d'Minhee touchait accidentellement le bras droit de Felix. Ce contact leurs provoquait ainsi un frisson, puis un regard.

Ils n'avaient jamais étés aussi proche qu'a cet instant même, comme si il restait plus qu'eux dans cette salle de classe. Le cœur battant, les yeux de la jeune brune descendirent sur leurs bras qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil. Puis la main de la jeune femme caressait doucement celle du jeune homme qui lui, assez étonné, ne faisait mine de rien en se concentrant sur sa main droite.

Comme si c'était une habitude, comme si c'était normal entre eux.

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui prononcer enfin quelques mots, ils entendirent:

**\- Oh les deux tourtereaux, veuillez copier ce qui es écrit au tableau au lieu de vous faire des papouilles ! »**

La remarque de madame Guyonchan se fit évidemment entendre par toute la classe. Cette constatation en faisait sourie, voir même rire quelques uns, mais en dégageait quelques regards haineux d'autres. Donc les « deux tourtereaux » comme aimait les appeler leurs professeure se détachait ainsi l'un de l'autre, s'imitant à se séparer de quelques centimètre de leurs table.

C'était en un seul mot: malaisant.

_Merci madame_ _._

*

La pause de dix-heures au lycée international de Busan, et tout se passait comme si de rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si ce cours de philo' n'avait jamais eu lieu, et comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Enfin presque.

**« - Mais c'était trop drôle lors du action/vérité de vendredi dernier, dommage que tu sois partie avant Min', t'a manquée un truc !**

**\- Ouais, surtout lors des sept minutes dans le placard, pas vrai Chan?** Sous entendait Chaelin à son copain en lui souriant tendrement.

Celui-ci acquiesçait avant de l'embrasser et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle était son monde, comme si il était véritablement amoureux d'elle.

_Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui, il joue tellement bien son rôle de mec attentionné envers sa copine alors qu'en réalité il pense constamment à une autre._

C'était tellement horrible en vrai. Horriblement vrai. Mais pourtant, comme vous le voyez, il y avait ces gens comme Julynn ou Chaelin qui n'oubliaient ce genre facteurs qui lui seront pourtant peu utile dans l'avenir puisque qu'il y en aura probablement d'autre des soirées comme celles-ci au cours de leurs vie et de leurs années étudiantes surtout. Puis d'un autre côté, il y avait les gens comme Chan. Chan qui lui, avant de jouer à cet action/vérité avec ses camarades était en train de mutilé une personne qui se s'avérait être son ami, prétendant qu'il pensait constamment à une autre fille et qu'il voulait absolument la retrouver. Néanmoins, il se glissait dans les souvenirs de sa petite-amie actuelle, éventuellement afin d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec le jeune Lee et d'agir ainsi comme si de rien était.

Et il y avait qui était là, aux côtés de ces trois personnes qui semblaient échanger leurs souvenirs de cette soirée. Et elle pour le coup elle n'avait pas grand chose à partager, ne serait-ce que pour épurer des rumeurs sur Chan et Felix à propos de cette fameuse Soomoon ou de certaines affaires avec Jisung. _Ce serait littéralement dit « casser l'ambiance »._

Donc faire comme si de rien était, était la seule solution plausible pour Minhee. _Puis de toute façon j'ai mieux à faire._

 **\- Salut les filles,** coupait un jeune châtain de ses pensées qui s'avérait être Jisung, en arrivant vers la bande d'amis, il souriait en ayant remarqué Minhee dans cette petite bande, **dîtes puis-je vous emprunter Chan deux minutes? On doit voir un truc pour les matchs de cette saison.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, de toute façon on mange ensemble ce midi. À toute Chan !** Souriait à son tour Chaelin en voyant son petit-ami parti au loin, lui faisant de grands signes de mains, **n'ai-je pas de la chance, les filles?**

_« Pas de soucis », c'est clair qu'il n'y a pas de soucis quand ces deux là manigance des transactions de substances illicites, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

En soit, Minhee ne ne pouvait pas laisser son amie face à une personne pareille. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'informations et surtout aucune preuve, elle ne pouvait agir. De plus tout se serait retourné vers elle, donc autant ne rien faire.

**\- Oui, t'a de la chance, c'est vrai.**

**\- Eh, soit plus enthousiaste Min'! D'ailleurs, il à bien l'air de t'apprécier Jisung !**

**\- J'avoue,** continuait Julynn, **il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous samedi pour qu'il puisse te faire un sourire pareil? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais.**

 **\- C'est pareil si il se passerait quelque chose avec Felix,** rajoutait Chaelin, **vous aviez plutôt l'air de bien vous entendre au tout compte fait, tout les deux.**

_Justement, je ne veux rien vous dire car je lui ai juste demandé où était Felix et il m'avait demandé où était Chan, pour des raisons bien particulière. Donc je dirais que le nécessaire pour ne pas vous semer le doute, les amies._

_Et puis comment ça, Felix?_

**\- Ne pensez à rien, je vous vois venir !** Leurs répondait enfin la brune, **je leurs avais juste demandé ou est-ce que vous étiez vu que vous m'aviez laissé en plan. Mais avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, c'est pas grave en soi, je suis rentrée saine et sauve juste après, c'est déjà oublié.**

Soudainement, ses amies en questions se sont mises à regardées leurs pieds ou à se gratter la nuque, semblant être désolé pour leur ami qui semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur.

Mais en fait, le fait que ses amis l'aient laissée lors de la soirée n'était pas le plus important pour elle, le plus important dans tout ça était qu'elle a dût se trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas éveillé ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon entre elle et Felix. Comme si c'était son petit « jardin secret » de vouloir l'aider, en quelque sorte.

**\- Minhee? On pourrait se parler vite fait?**

_Tenez, en parlant du loup._ En le coupant de ses pensées, Ses amies se retournèrent vers elle, étonnées à ce que ce soit le Lee Felix en personne qui proposait à discutailler avec l'une des élèves les plus transparentes du lycée. Mais bon, cela n'empêchait en rien à la brune d'acquiescer au jeune homme et de le suivre un peu plus loin des regards aperçus que leurs donnaient les élèves de ce lycée à chaque recoins de celui-ci.

Étant près des escaliers du bâtiment des sections scientifiques, il était sur qu'ici personne ne les dérangerais. C'était le silence complet.

 **\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, je suppose que tu ne m'a pas emmené ici pour rien.** Commençait-elle, remarquant ce silence absurde.

 **\- En effet,** lui répondait-il en se grattant la nuque, gêné, **je voudrais savoir quelque chose, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à moi?**

 _Ah,_ elle ne s'y attendais pas à cette question. En même temps, qui aurait-pût prévoir une question pareille? _Puis c'est vrai, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à lui, Minhee?_ Elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé mais pour elle c'était instinctif, comme un besoin.

**\- Qu-que veux-tu dire par là?**

**\- Fais pas l'innocente... J'étais pas là durant toute la semaine et tu a pris tout mes cours alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé, en plus tu semblais vouloir de mes nouvelles à la soirée... T'es sur moi, c'est ça?**

Elle fronçait des sourcils. _Comment ça, je serais sur lui? Puis, comment ça il savait que je le cherchais à la soirée de Hyunjin? C'était Jisung qui a dut lui balancer ça, obligé._

**\- Non ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Déjà estime toi heureux d'avoir rattraper toute cette semaine de cours et de n'avoir rien en retard ! Et si je me suis permise de prendre tout tes cours c'était pour m'excuser à propos de lundi dernier, je n'avais pas le droit de donner mon avis sur ce que je ne sais pas, de plus t'a été absent une semaine alors je te devais bien ça.**

Suite à ces mots elle s'inclina en avant, l'air de s'excuser.

_Alors que je suis pas obligé de m'excuser en fait? Mon Dieu mais que m'arrives-t-il..._

**\- Ça va t'a pas besoin de t'excuser, au contraire c'est plutôt moi qui le devrait. Déjà pour t'avoir mal parlé à l'infirmerie et ainsi que dans le bus, mais aussi parce que tu t'y es donnée tout ce mal pour me passer les cours manquants.** Expliquait-il sous l'air étonnée de la brune. _Lee Felix s'excuser? Vraiment?_ **T'a dut t'inquiéter pour moi mais t'inquiète pas on m'avait juste convoqué chez la principale et par la suite à force de faire des conneries j'en suis tombé malade, vois-tu.**

Puis c'était sur ses mots à lui qu'il commença à partir en longeant le couloir de ce bâtiment, un peu comme dans les films. Mais le voir partir comme si de rien était alors qu'il tentait littéralement de la fuir; ou plutôt de fuir la réalité; l'a un peu soûlé. Elle n'était pas dupe. Certes, elle allait recommencer à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardais pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

**\- Tu me fera pas avaler ça, tout de même.. ?**

**\- Comment ça?**

**\- Malade. On te convoque chez la principale et juste après tu es tombé malade. Quel hasard, pauvre chou.**

Et c'était rien qu'avec des mots qu'il se stoppa net dans sa démarche.

_Mais mince, qu'est-ce qui me prends?_

_Mais putain, il fallait qu'elle comprennes toujours tout celle-là._

**\- Je ne te dirais rien Minhee, crois pas.**

**\- Alors explique moi pourquoi vendredi dernier dans le bus tu m'a carrément fait la morale parce que je n'étais pas venue à ton aide face à Chan?**

**\- Parce que je veux savoir, je veux voir à quel point serais-tu prête à vouloir m'aider. Qui à ce que tu m'aide tu devrais supporter un énorme poids sur tes épaules. En est-tu sure de vouloir le faire? J'pense pas, alors évite de t'initier dans mes problèmes et lâche-moi pour de bon.**

Il voulait s'en aller définitivement mais en vain. Elle avait sa main qui rattrapait la manche de la chemise que portait Felix ce jour-ci, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Elle était déterminée. Déterminée à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de Felix, déterminée à pouvoir l'aider, malgré qu'il se connaissaient à peine. Comme si elle était étrangement attachée à lui, même si ce fut déjà le cas visiblement.

 **\- Oui,** lui disait-elle sans hésitation, **j'en serais capable. Je suis bien la seule à l'avoir réellement remarquée ce masque que tu porte en compagnie des autres, pas vrai?**

**\- Tu n'a pas tord, je te souhaite bon courage alors.**

Il lui avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur avant de recommencer à partir. Minhee le lâcha enfin, mais rien ne lui empêchait de le suivre sans se gêné, et surtout sans se priver de lui poser une question, cette question qu'elle avait dans un coin et qui s'est amplifié de plus en plus dans sa tête depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont adressés la parole

**\- On est quoi alors, nous deux?**

**\- Rien que des camarades de classe, Minhee...** Répondit-il au tac-au-tac, comme si c'était une évidence pour lui.

**\- Mais si on aurait été que de simples camarades de classe, on en serait pas à là !**

**\- Alors dis moi ce que tu veux que l'on soit, qu'on en finisse.** Le coupait-il sans même se retourner vers elle, continuant sa marche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cite:

**\- Des amis?**

Il se stoppa net, se retournant enfin vers elle. Elle semblait être vraiment décidée à vouloir faire partie de sa vie en étant là, à le fixer les poings serrés et le visage ferme. Jamais quelqu'un avait agit d'une telle façon pour lui, surtout qu'il venaient à peine de se connaître.

Alors que pour _elle_ , c'était une évidence.

Mais pour _lui_... _Des amis. Elle est sérieuse? On est pas dans ces conneries de téléfilms crées par Disney Channel._

 **\- Des amis? Trop facile,** lui répondait-il franchement, **on se connaît à peine.**

**\- Ça ne veux absolument rien dire, à chaque amitié sa rencontre.**

**\- Je te le répète alors,** riait-il d'un air presque moqueur, **bonne chance. »**

Puis il s'en alla, et c'est toujours dans cette ambiance de culpabilité que la sonnerie de l'école retenti dans tout l'établissement, faisant place aux prochains cours. Pourtant il avait raison, c'était trop facile, trop prévisible pour que ça deviennes concert.

Il fallait un truc, CE quelque chose qui lui permettrait enfin de pouvoir percer son mystère. Mais quand est-ce qu' _elle_ pourra le percer ce mystère? Elle en savait rien.

Mais au fond de _lui_ , peut-être qu'il semblait en jouer mais Felix attendait que ça: A ce qu'on l'aide, réellement, sans artifices.

Mais justement, serait-elle réellement à la hauteur pour cela? Dans tout les cas, il souhaitait qu'une seule chose:

 _Bonne chance_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me, it's like the walls are caving in...
> 
> Sometimes I feel like giving up but I just can't...
> 
> It isn't in my blood.


	5. O²

Le jeudi qui suivait, cette petite journée de préparation à l'université nationale de Busan n'était pas encore terminé. En effet, depuis huit heures du matin, ces quatre classes de terminale du lycée international de cette même ville en découvraient d'avantage sur leurs futures études; surtout dans le domaine des sciences.

Mais Minhee, elle, ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici puisqu'elle était en section littéraire. Elle s'était dit qu'elle s'était probablement trompée de groupe mais pourtant, toute sa classe était bien là, à suivre l'étudiante de deuxième année qui s'occupait de faire cette visite à sa classe, en énonçant des choses que personne ne semblait comprendre.

Mais il y avait bien une raison à cela. En effet, la jeune étudiante avait préparé quelque chose avec l'administration de sa fac': une activité qui consistait à faire une sorte de « chasse au trésor ». Oui, dit comme ça cela pourrait bien paraître débile, mais quand la récompense était d'être directement inscrit sur la liste d'attente de la prochaine rentrée dans la section de son choix, soudainement cette chasse était devenue beaucoup plus intéressante. Il pouvait y avoir maximum que cinq gagnants. Et pour cela, il fallait chercher des indices sur tout ce que la jeune femme venait de leurs énoncer depuis le début de leurs visite, dans tout le campus.

Et à peine cette chasse commencée, il y avait déjà ceux qui en profitait pour pouvoir rejoindre leurs amis et d'autres qui au final ne cherchait pas vraiment la récompense... Allez savoir pourquoi.

Puis il y avait Minhee, qui ne perdit pas de temps, suivie de près par ses deux acolytes.

 **« - Bon, il n'y a rien dans le bâtiment A,** affirmait-elle en ayant terminé de faire le tour de ce bâtiment, **allons dans le bâtiment B.**

Alors qu'elle aillait vers ce bâtiment B, ses deux acolytes n'avançaient pas, elles étaient restées sur place en parlant entre elles. Remarquant ceci, Minhee s'était retournée vers elles.

**\- Les filles, vous parlez de quoi?**

**\- Je-**

**\- On se disait avec Chaelin qui serait mieux si on se séparait et qu'on se retrouve juste après d'avoir fait le tour des bâtiments?** La coupait Julynn de son amie. **Parce que cela prendrait un temps fou si on fait toutes ensemble tout les bâtiments.**

 **\- J'avoue,** acquiesçait enfin Chaelin, **Julynn à raison, autant se séparer.**

**\- Oh d'accord, et bien dans ce cas là je fais les B, Julynn les C et toi Chaelin les D, une fois qu'on aura fait tout ça on se rejoint toutes ici, en face de la bibliothèque, on fait comme ça?**

Les deux autres filles donnèrent leurs consentement à leur amie avant de s'en aller chacune de leurs cotées, sans dire un mot de plus.

_Elles sont bizarres. Mais bon, je le saurais pourquoi au moment voulu j'imagine, comme d'habitude._

Et ce fut sur ces pensées assez tristes qu'Anah ne perdit pas de temps à recommencer ses recherches d'un certain indice, et recommençant par le bâtiment B.

_Premier étage, rien._

_Deuxième étage, toujours rien._

_Troisième étage, encore rien._

_Dernier étage... Rien, encore._

_Mais bon sang... Où pourrait-il y avoir un indice?_

Sur ce, la marche lente déçue de n'avoir trouvé ne serait-ce qu'un indice, qu'elle redescendit les marches de tout ce bâtiment en ce disant que ça aurait été plus facile si ils auraient mit un putain d'ascenseur dans cette université.

D'ailleurs... _Bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas d'ascenseur ici, ça aurait été plus pratique pour mon genoux._

A propos, même si hier après-midi son médecin lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait désormais se déplacer sans ses béquilles, rien ne lui empêchait d'avoir encore le genou dans le plâtre, et elle avait évitée le pire en tombant dans les marches. Car à la place d'être tombée de haut, elle évita une énième fracture en bousculant simplement quelqu'un à la chevelure châtaigne, qu'elle reconnu presque directement.

**\- Laisse Jisung, y'a rien ici. J'ai cherchée partout par là.**

**\- C'est pas pour les indices que je vais par là, d'ailleurs les indices ne sont absolument pas ici, ils sont vers la cafétéria.**

**\- Merci, mais... Pourquoi vas-tu par là, alors?**

Il souffla un coup, avant de s'arrêter dans sa marche et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air exaspéré par ce qu'il allait lui dire.

**\- Felix est introuvable depuis tout à l'heure, il répond ni aux messages ni aux appels. Donc ouais, c'est chaud dit comme ça mais pendant que les autres font la chasse, moi je cherche mon pote.**

Felix, ce nom résonnait sans cesse dans la tête de la jeune femme. _Comme par hasard._ Et vu comment Jisung parlait de lui, il semblait en avoir marre de le chercher sans trouvailles, et surtout qu'en cette journée, il aurait pût s'attendre à tout sauf à ça.

Sauf pour Minhee, car au fond d'elle, _elle_ savait. _C'était évident._ _Elle_ savait qu'il s'était juste paumé dans cet université bien pendant la plus importante activité de la journée afin que personne ne se doute de rien, même elle. En plus, elle se disait bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un lors de la visite avec sa classe, plus tôt lors de la matinée...

Mais il l'avait peut-être un peu trop sous estimé. Vu que pour elle, tout à coup, elle s'était dite sans aucune hésitation qu'il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, afin de lui prouver son intérêt envers lui. Comme quoi elle serait prête à tout pour le retrouver. Et qu'au passage, de devenir son amie. Donc ouais, Felix, malade comme il pouvait l'être, chercherait de l'aide à ce point.

_Et il a vraiment cru que j'allais laisser passer ça._

Mais cela n'impliquait pas simplement elle mais aussi Jisung, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Donc inconsciemment elle se sentait seule contre lui, à celui qui le retrouvera en premier. Sachant qu'il semblaient être les seuls au courant de sa « disparition », ils étaient seuls face à eux-mêmes à tenter de le retrouver. Et même si c'était beaucoup plus important de se faire retrouver par une personne lui étant familière, Minhee voulait vraiment lui prouver que peut importe la situation, elle pouvait être là pour lui.

Tout ça pour dire que retrouver un jeune homme sans en savoir la cause était plus important que son avenir, et ce sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Comme si c'était un besoin pour la jeune brune.

**\- Je viens avec toi.**

**\- Sérieux? Enfin... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais tu risque de le regretter pour la chasse.**

**\- Honnêtement je m'en fiche de la chasse, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est probablement perdu ici.**

**\- Comme tu voudra. En tout cas, j'aime ton sens de la civilité,** souriait-il, content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui l'accompagne.

Elle lui souriait en retour en guise de réponse avant de remonter les marches, mais cette fois-ci avec l'aide du jeune châtain afin d'éviter ce qui s'était passé il y a même pas cinq minutes.

Puis le temps passait entre la chasse aux bourses d'études et la recherche de Felix, cherchant de bâtiment en bâtiment. Mais toujours rien. Même en ayant fait plusieurs fois le tour de cette université, rien, nada, que dalle.

Donc épuisés, les deux adolescents s'essayèrent contre un mur de cette faculté. Et malgré que Minhee semblait bien silencieuse, Jisung, lui ne cachait en aucun cas son taux d'anxiété.

**\- Putain... Il force trop celui là, il pète grave les couilles...**

**\- Comment ça?**

**\- Non mais sérieusement, il est vraiment débile pour pouvoir se perdre ici ! Il aurait dut suivre son groupe au lieu d'aller je ne sais où faire je ne sais quoi...**

**\- Qui t'a dit qu'il s'était forcément perdu?** Affirmait-elle tout à coup en pensant à l'événement de l'infirmerie une semaine auparavant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?**

Sous le regard insistant et interrogatif de son camarade, elle réalisa qu'elle avait pensée trop fort. _Merde. Trouve une excuse valable Minhee, c'est pas le but que tout le monde sache ce qui se passe avec lui._

_Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi personne devrait le savoir? Ah oui, cela risquerait d'empirer sa situation, autant que pour lui que pour moi-même._

**\- Et bien si ça se trouve, il est parti d'ici sans rien dire à personne.**

**\- Putain si c'est ça, mais quel enculé... Mais il m'aurait prévenu dans ce cas là? Enfin bon, il me fatigue mais comme tu l'a dit on en sait rien, donc ne perdons pas de temps.**

**\- Tu m'étonnes... Mais tu veux qu'on aille où?**

**\- Je sais pas, rejoindre les autres? Si ça ce trouve il est avec eux.**

**\- Ça m'étonnerais, ça voudrait dire qu'on l'aurait cherché pour rien, et ils t'auraient prévenus.**

**\- Ça se trouve tu as raison, il ne s'est pas perdu. Ça se trouve il nous suivait juste et il a refait un malaise et nous on a pas fait attention...** Le prénommé Jisung prenait sa tête entre ses mains, soufflant un bon coup. Il avait l'air d'être vraiment inquiet pour son ami.

 **\- Ne dis pas ça,** disait la jeune femme en lui caressant l'épaule en guise de réconfort, compatissant avec le jeune châtain, et aussi histoire de brouiller les pistes, **on va le retrouver et il sera en pleine forme, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter.**

Jisung, ayant bu ces mots, s'était retourné vers elle et lui souriait, le visage un peu trop proche de la brune.

 **\- J'espère que tu as raison, tu semble être positive en tout cas mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer,** avait-il avoué en regardant l'écran de son smartphone, **j'ai presque plus de batterie donc si il m'arriverait quelque chose à moi aussi je préfère m'en aller maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter les autres.**

**\- Je comprends, j'enverrais un message à Chaelin si jamais je le retrouve, elle transmettra probablement le message à Chan après ça.**

**\- Si tu le dis,** **en tout cas moi j'y vais, et franchement merci pour ton aide.** **On se connaît à peine et tu n'a pas hésité une seconde à me venir en aide. C'est super gentil de ta part, ce serait bien qu'on se connaisse d'avantage !**

 **\- Oui mais pas trop quand même...** Lui affirmait-elle alors que celui-ci venait juste de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'elle se contentait de l'apercevoir descendre les escaliers, elle remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté net pour la regarder en fronçant les sourcils, puis de remonter vers elle.

 **\- Quoi? Il y a un-** en remarquant qu'il enroulait sa veste autour de sa taille pour une bonne cause qui concerne que les femmes, elle pouvait que répondre un: **oh, merci.**

**\- Maintenant monte sur mon dos.**

**\- Quoi?**

**\- Monte je t'ai dis.**

Il lui montrait son dos et sans plus attendre; n'ayant pas trop le choix de toute manière; elle s'était installée sur son dos tandis que je jeune châtain, la portait en descendant les marches afin d'arriver dans le hall.

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça,** lui avouait-il tandis qu'elle descendait de son dos, **et pour la veste, tu me la rendra quand tu pourra.**

Le voyant partir du bâtiment, elle s'était qu'enfin, elle pouvait aller le chercher seule. Ce n'était pas le fait que la présence de Jisung la dérangeait, mais... Si, un peu quand même. Certes, Minhee le trouvait vraiment gentil pour lui avoir prêté sa veste pour cacher la tache de _sang_ de son jean et de l'avoir également aidé à descendre les marches, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'il en profitait pour l'a draguer à la fois indirectement et tout en transparence.

Mais au vu de la situation, elle n'avait d'abord pas vraiment le choix de rejoindre une de ses amies pour pouvoir se procurer une serviette hygiénique, n'ayant aucune sur elle. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas que ses règles allaient arriver ce jour-ci, heureusement que Jisung lui avait prêté sa veste.

Elle décidait donc de se rendre vers la bibliothèque, là où elle était censé rejoindre ses amies, mais elle avait finit par croiser l'une d'entre elle en se rendant vers la sortie du bâtiment C.

**\- Chaelin? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'allais rejoindre Chan** **dans le bâtiment C?**

**\- Oui justement il m'avait dit qu'il était dans le coin mais vu que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger on s'est dit qu'on se rejoindrait dehors.**

**\- Je vois. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas une serviette à me dépanner?** Son amie cherchait sa demande dans son sac et finit par lui en passer une. **Merci, on se rejoint de suite ! D'ailleurs, les indices sont près de la caféteria.**

**\- Comment t'a sut ça?**

**\- Tu remerciera Jisung.**

Son amie s'en était allée après lui avoir remercier, mais Minhee se doutait de quelque chose: Chaelin venait juste de sortir du bâtiment face au B, soit le bâtiment C, là où Julynn devait être. Et en aucun cas la bibliothèque se trouvait par là et si elle aurait vraiment été avec Julynn, elle serait avec elle et non pas toute seule.

Quelque chose clochait selon la jeune brune, et son intuition lui disait d'aller faire un tour dans le bâtiment face à elle.

Donc elle s'y était précipitée, avec tans de bien que de mal, mais celui-ci semblait être vide de monde. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir sauf qu'un bruit ressemblant à des sanglots retentissait d'une des pièces, qui devait donc être une salle d'amphithéâtre. _Ça ne peut qu'être lui._

Et effectivement, c'était en entrant dans celle-ci qu'elle y apercevait celui qu'elle cherchait tans, assis sur la dernière rangée de la pièce. Comme quoi, il fallait bien suivre son intuition.

 **\- Felix?** L'appelait-elle, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de lui réponde en cachant son visage qui semblait être embué de larmes, avant de finalement lui dire:

 **\- Pourquoi t'es là?** De la façon la plus sèche qu'il soit.

**-** **Je cherchais une amie, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ça va?**

_Bien évidemment que non ça n'allait pas, il était en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il t'aperçoit_ , s'était-elle dite à elle-même. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle mène leurs discussion quelque part, donc elle décidait d'en ajouter.

**\- T'avais ton téléphone sur toi? Pourquoi tu n'a répondu à person-**

**\- Parce que je ne voulais pas.**

**\- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi je viens juste d'apercevoir Chaelin sortir du bâtiment? Il s'est passé quoi?**

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage du jeune homme s'était raidit. _Être directe._ Dans des situations comme celle-ci, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que d'être franche.

**\- T'es pas ma daronne à ce que je** **saches** **.**

**\- Arrête, je suis sure que** **même ta propre** **mère** **ne te pose même pas autant de questions** **.**

**\- Fermes-là, t'en sais rien, t'es juste trop bizarre.** Continuait-il en la fixant dans les yeux. **On** **ne** **s'est jamais adressé la parole avant** **la dernière fois à** **l'infirmerie et t'es là** **, t** **u force à soi-disant vouloir m'aider, et après tu t'obstines à ce que l'on deviennes des amis?**

**\- Oui, je présume que c'est normal de vouloir aider son ami. Tout les vrais amis font ça.**

**\- Va revoir tes propres amies alors** **,** accentuait-il sur le mot « amies », **et fous moi la paix.**

**\- N'essaie pas de me fair** **e changer de sujet** **. T** **u es** **tout seul,** **tu t'es isolé du reste du monde et en plus** **tout tes amis essaient de te joindre depuis tout à l'heure mais tu ne fais rien, sans compter votre engueulade avec** **Chan** **l'autre jour. Si je ne** **peux** **pas savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Chaelin à l'instant, explique moi au moins pourquoi tu t'isole de tout le monde.** **Ça** **à un rapport avec** **Chan** **, pas vrai** **?**

Il lui avait répondu en ricanant, et lorsqu'un silence s'était installé entre eux, le jeune homme s'était levé de sa place avec ses affaires, afin de se poster face à elle d'un air intimidant voire même supérieur à elle, la regardant de haut.

 **\- Je viens juste de te dire quoi?** **Tu m'énerve,** il se rapprochait de son oreille afin de lui chuchoter: **mêle toi de tes affaires et va** **rejoindre tes copines, tu n'a rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi. »**

Puis il s'en était allé, laissant la jeune femme seule, avec ses propres pensées.

_Effectivement, pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui?_

*

Quelques temps plus tard, à l'heure du midi, Minhee avait rejoint ses amies dans un parc du campus afin d'y faire un pique-nique. Il faisait encore assez bon à Busan pour un mois de septembre qu'on aurait put confondre la saison de l'été vers l'automne au printemps.

Et même si notre protagoniste semblait s'amuser avec ses amies, cela ne lui empêchait pas d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle: Elle y apercevait Felix au loin, de dos, lui aussi assis avec ses amis en train de faire eux aussi un pique-nique, accompagné d'un Jisung et d'un Chan qui semblait rire aux éclats, probablement histoire de lui remonter le moral. _Leur amitié était bien trop étrange,_ qu'elle se sentait obligé d'en savoir plus et même si Felix lui avait clairement fait comprendre le contraire, autant demander à n'importe qui plus d'informations.

**« - Chae'?**

**\- Oui?**

**\- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure** **dans l'amphi'** **avec** **Felix** **?**

Cette dernière s'était retournée vers son amie, le visage s'étant pâlit. Julynn, elle, semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation.

 **\- T'étais** **partie dans un amphi'** **avec** **Felix** **?** Demandait Julynn.

**\- Oui, on s'est croisé** **par là** **, et il a commencé à me faire la morale parce que je sors avec** **Chan** **, alors que ça ne le regarde pas. Bref, il devrait se faire interner celui-là.**

**\- Et il** **ne** **s'est rien passé d'autre?** Reprenait Minhee. **Parce que quand je l'ai croisé** **,** **il** **n'** **avait vraiment pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur.**

**\- Non, il est juste taré c'est tout, crois moi.**

Minhee s'était mise à la regarder suspicieusement, pendant qu'elle était en train de croquer dans son sandwich. _Faire la morale à quelqu'un parce qu'elle sors avec son pote..._ Elle ne trouvait ça pas très clair.

**_-_ ** **Justement, moi je ne te crois pas.**

La jeune blonde avait relevé le regard vers son amie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait prononcé ces mots.

**\- Je te demandes pardon?**

**\- Se faire engueuler parce que tu sors avec son pote... C'est un peu gros.**

**\- Tu va pas le mettre à le défendre tout de même? Si je te dis que c'est un malade c'est parce que c'est le cas, il n'est même pas foutu d'être à un minimum stable pour continuer de faire parti de l'équipe sportive...**

**\- Mais toi t'es même pas** **fichue** **de me dire la vérité. Peut-être qu'il est malade parce que tu l'a rendue malade, pas vrai?**

La jeune brune avait dit ça tellement naturellement que la blonde avait stoppé tout mouvement, avalant un dernier morceau de son sandwich. Minhee avait tellement eu l'habitude de cacher ses véritables ressentis en les remplaçant par des mensonges sous forme orale qu'à force ça ne lui ressemblait plus de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Elle avait même oubliée ce que ça faisait d'être honnête en disant ce qu'elle pensait.

**\- Mais il t'arrive quoi là? Tu veux** **sortir avec lui** **, c'est ça? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas vu comment vous étiez proche en philo'...**

**\- C'était** **absolument rien ça** **rien ça, je-**

**\- Et tu va me faire** **aussi** **avaler qu'il ne se passe rien quand vous vous regardez?** L'avait-elle coupée dans sa parole en haussant le ton. **T'a crue que je n'avais rien vue? Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit que t'étais sur lui?**

 **\- Probablement parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec** **Felix** **dans l'amphi'** **?** Avait-elle dit à son tour en haussant le ton, que la blonde commençait à prendre peur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle persistait autant, ne remarquant pas que Felix regardait tout ce qui se passait devant lui depuis tout à l'heure.

**\- T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le voler ton mec, déjà parce que j'en ai déjà un et aussi parce que il doit probablement avoir** **choppé le** **sida.**

**\- Que s'est-il passé** **à l'amphi'** **avec** **Felix** **, putain ! Tu lui a fait quoi? T'es bouchée ou quoi?!**

Ayant presque crié cette phrase sous la frustration, toute les personnes autour d'elles s'étaient retournées, même la bande d'ami de Felix. La blonde, gênée mais également énervée, se rapprochait de son amie afin de lui parler le plus silencieusement possible.

**\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu tans à le savoir?**

**\- Et toi, pourquoi tu fait qu'éviter le sujet? On est censés être des amies, non?**

Silencieuse, Chaelin décidait d'ignorer ses propos en continuant de manger son sandwich, comme si elle n'avait pas son amie qui lui demandait une simple chose depuis tout à l'heure, les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Donc tu préfère agir comme une égoïste à ne rien me dire plutôt que de m'expliquer la situation? Et t'appelles ça de l'amitié?**

**\- Qui t'a dis que je te considérait comme mon amie?** Avait prononcé la blonde d'un ton tellement calme qu'on aurait dit une blague, mais vu son air sournois, elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

**-** **Mais de** **quoi tu parl** **es?**

**\- Meuf, réveilles toi, t'a l'air tout le temps absente quand on t'adresse la parole, j'ai l'impression que tu est assise avec nous par défaut.**

**\- Je pourrais te faire les mêmes reproches.**

**\- Sauf que moi j'ai une vie** **Minhee** **, je sors de chez moi, je profite de la vie et toi t'es jamais là. Personne sait ce que tu fais. Et ça y est t'a adressé la parole à** **Felix** **ne serait** **-ce** **que deux fois maximum d** **epuis le début de l'année** **que tu m'embrouille pour quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas ce que je fous avec toi tellement que t'es pathétique.**

La jeune brune en revenait pas. Mais personne semblait en avoir quelque chose à faire, tout le monde était retourné plus ou moins à leurs occupations.

Sauf Felix, qui lui détaillait la scène, et qui se demandait bien pourquoi Minhee s'était mise à pleurer à côté de sa prétendue "amie" qui est, semblait être totalement neutre, ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais ce qui allait se passer allait en surprendre plus d'un.

Minhee. Fourchette. Chaelin. Pas besoin de faire un dessin pour savoir que sous l'emprise des émotions, Minhee avait planté sa fourchette dans la main de Chaelin aux yeux de tous.

La jeune brune commençait à la frapper, en lui criant qu'elle était là pour elle quand son premier copain l'avait quitté par sms pour une autre, qu'elle était là quand elle était triste certains soirs et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, et que malgré son manque d'affirmation vis à vis de sa vie personnelle, qu'elle avait toujours été là pour les autres et qu'elle détestait le fait que les autres, ne prenait pas la en compte tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour autrui.

Mais Chaelin ne semblait pas avoir la même vision de l'amitié que celle-ci. Même au sens propre, puisque cette dernière se contentait de continuer de l'insulter de folle.

Julynn tentait tans bien que de mal de les séparer, mais Chan était venue à sa place, étant physiquement plus fort qu'elle.

 **-** **Du calme ici !** Ce dernier s'étant introduit entre les deux jeunes femmes, tentait de calmer l'ambiance. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment vous en êtes arrivées à là, mais purée une fourchette dans sa main Minhee, sérieusement?**

**\- N'en rajoute pas toi, c'est pas en jouant les petits-amis parfaits que ça voudrait dire que t'en es un. »**

Puis ce fut sur ces dires mal prononcés dut au larmes qui l'empêchait de parler correctement qu'elle s'en était allée, et en profitait donc pour partir définitivement de la sortie universitaire afin chez elle. Même si les gens devait la prendre pour une folle en voyant une jeune femme courir avec un attèle au genou, une veste bien trop grande pour elle accroché à sa taille et son visage embué de larmes qui ne s'empêchait pas de couler, elle s'en fichait pas mal puisque qu'elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

Et une fois rentrée, elle montait dans sa chambre, s'allongeait sur son lit et se remémorait la scène. En boucle. Ne comprenant en aucun cas ce qui lui avait prit d'agir de la sorte.

Cela lui paraissait tellement irréel et improbable mais pourtant, entre le lieu de l'événement et chez elle, il n'y avait que 20 minutes de route.

_Mais à quel moment je le suis dit que de lui parler de Felix, de lui crier dessus devant tout le monde et surtout de lui planter une fourchette dans sa main sans même pouvoir s'arrêter de la frapper et de pleurer, était une bonne idée?_

Ce fut le moment le moins réfléchi de sa vie mais au moins, elle en avait conclue que Chaelin avait éviter de répondre à sa question, et cela voulait déjà dire énormément de choses.


	6. D

Le lendemain matin, Minhee n'était pas allée en cours, prétextant à ses parents qu'elle avait mal encore mal à son genoux alors que celui-ci semblait guérir à vu d'œil.

Mais en réalité, elle était en train de dépérir dans son lit. Seule.

Elle était réveillée; à vrai dire elle n'avait même pas réussie à dormir, mais elle était dans son lit à ne rien faire, avec les mêmes habits qu'hier. Elle n'avait plus aucune force de se changer, ni même de sortir du lit parce que la scène d'hier lui faisait que de tourner en rond dans sa tête, et elle en avait conclue qu'elle était tout simplement qu'une simple bête de foire. Une bouffonne. Un clown. Qu'elle était là par défaut, par distraction, qu'elle ne valait rien et qu'elle n'avait jamais elle avait eu un rôle utile, que ce soit envers sa famille ou ses « amies ».

Au contraire, la seule fois qu'elle veut se montrer utile, la seule et unique fois où elle s'est sentie utile, était pour aider Felix. Car au fond, elle se reconnaissait beaucoup en lui. Elle se reconnaissait dans son mal être sauf que elle, elle le gardait pour elle-même, et elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable à tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Juste de la solitude... Peut-être? Non, en fait, elle savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, était qu'elle se sentait humiliée et surtout ridicule. Déjà par rapport à Chaelin, puis ensuite à Felix. Même quand elle cherchait à apporter de l'aide, les gens ne voulait pas d'elle... _Suis-je si nulle que ça?_

 _Mh, l'adolescence c'est bien trop compliqué pour moi._ Sur ces pensées, elle s'était donc dit que c'était officiel: elle allait laisser tomber Felix, et qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille son manque de sociabilité.

Et tout à coup, encore noyée dans ses pensées, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer pour la première fois depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle y constatait que non seulement il était que midi, mais aussi que la notification qu'elle avait reçue n'était pas des plus anodines.  
  


 **leefelix** 🤙 **vous à ajouté à ses amis !**

 _Il me veux quoi, lui? Je pensais que je devais lui foutre la paix._ En plus de ça, elle ne se rappelait même pas lui avoir demandé en ami sur ce réseau social.

 ** _leefelix_** 🤙 ** _est en train d'écrire..._**

 **leefelix** 🤙 **vous à envoyé un message !**

 **leefelix** 🤙 **:** tu ne mérite pas ça

 **leefelix** 🤙 : tu ne mérite pas à ce qu'on te néglige comme ça

 **leefelix** 🤙 : j'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir et je pense qu'à ta place j'aurais réagis pareil

 **minheemouse** 💗 : mais de quoi tu parles?

 **leefelix** 🤙 : de ce qui s'est passé hier avec Chaelin, t'a perdue la mémoire?

 **leefelix** 🤙 : mais surtout, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dis hier, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de ma part

 **leefelix** 🤙 : (et estime toi heureuse que je met ma fierté de côté là mdr)

 **leefelix** 🤙 : non plus sérieusement de toute façon je les sentais pas ces meufs

 **minheemouse** 💗 : tu dis ça parce que Chaelin t'a remit à ta place

 **leefelix** 🤙 : non je dis ça surtout parce que c'est la vérité

 **leefelix** 🤙 : elles sont là, toujours à critiquer ce qu'elles ne savent pas

 **leefelix** 🤙 : la preuve: elles t'ont rendues malade au point même que tu pète un câble devant tout le monde

 **minheemouse** 💗 : arrête, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dut agir de la sorte, j'avais trop forcée sur le fait de savoir ce qui s'était passée entre toi et Chaelin que ça m'a rendue folle. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de tout ça.

_**leefelix** 🤙 **est en train d'écrire...**_

**leefelix** 🤙 **vous a envoyé un message !**

 **leefelix** 🤙 : PTDR mais tu rigoles j'espère???

 **leefelix** 🤙 : TOI, t'excuser parce que tu as voulu m'aider?? Tu crois que cette pute de Chaelin mérite à ce que l'on soit aussi poli envers elle???

 **leefelix** 🤙 : surtout après ce qu'elle t'a dit? Ou plutôt avoué??

 **leefelix** 🤙 : réfléchis deux secondes mon Dieu, elle n'a JAMAIS été ton amie, elle attendait QUE ça

 **leefelix** 🤙 : elle attendait QUE le jour de déverser sa haine envers toi, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour pouvoir montrer à quel point elle est forte

 **leefelix** 🤙 : et encore, déverser sa haine sur quelqu'un au point de rendre cette même personne ridicule n'est même pas de la force, juste un putain de manque d'attention, elle fait pitié

 **leefelix** 🤙 : Chaelin manque d'attention, comme nous tous en fait mais elle est juste conne et sans cœur donc elle a fait ça de la pire des manières possible

 **minheemouse** 💗 : et tu crois que vouloir se suicider dans les toilettes du lycée n'est pas le pire moyen pour attirer l'attention

 **leefelix** 🤙 : il y a attirer de l'attention et faire un appel à l'aide, confond pas ça

 **minheemouse** 💗 : donc t'assumes ENFIN le fait que tu ai besoin d'aide, c'est ça?

 ** _leefelix_** 🤙 ** _est en train d'écrire..._**

 **leefelix** 🤙 **vous à envoyé un message !**

 **leefelix** 🤙 : tu marque un point

 **leefelix** 🤙 : parce que c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai contacté

 **leefelix** 🤙 : parce qu'au final, je crois qu'on se ressemble toi et moi

 **leefelix** 🤙 : puis tbh, la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec chaepute hier n'était pas des plus normales, même si j'aurais réagi pareil bc justement: je ne suis pas normal. Je l'ai bien remarqué ça.

 **minheemouse** 💗 : dis pas de la merde... je suis moi et tu est toi et je veux juste t'aider dans ce que tu traverse

 **leefelix** 🤙 : et pourquoi tu veux m'aider?

 **minheemouse** 💗 : parce que malgré tes appels à l'aide, personne semble en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que tu ressens

 **minheemouse** 💗 : tout le monde s'en fous que t'ai voulu te foutre en l'air dans les chiottes du lycée

 **minheemouse** 💗 : tout le monde en a eu tellement rien à battre qu'ils ont finit par se dire que c'était qu'un simple accident

 **minheemouse** 💗 : mais qui tente de se suicider par accident? personne

 **leefelix** 🤙 : je te retourne tes dires

 **minheemouse** 💗 : comment ça?

 **leefelix** 🤙 : tu parles un peu trop pour une personne qui voudrait juste m'aider

 **leefelix** 🤙 : toi aussi t'à besoin d'aide minhee

 **minheemouse** 💗 : ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais très bien

 **leefelix** 🤙 : c'est pour ça que tu n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui?

 **leefelix** 🤙 : écoute

 **leefelix** 🤙 : j'accepte à ce que l'on deviennes des « amis ».

 **leefelix** 🤙 : mais à une condition

 **minheemouse** 💗 : quoi donc?

 **leefelix** 🤙 : à ce que je t'aide aussi

 **leefelix** 🤙 : si mon appel à l'aide était de dire franchement ce que j'ai tenté de faire, alors le tien c'est de forcer à vouloir m'aider

 **leefelix** 🤙 : parce que tu te sens putain de seule, et que tu as besoin d'être en compagnie d'une personne qui sache te comprendre, et ça se voit

 **leefelix** 🤙 : c'est vrai que t'a l'air tout le temps ailleurs, dans tes pensées

 **leefelix** 🤙 : t'es tellement pas intéressée par ce que te dises tes « amies » qu'on se regarde à chaque récrés

 **leefelix** 🤙 : c'est vrai que tu fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir une vie sociale, et que tu te force à en avoir une malgré que tu n'ai pas envie, comme la soirée de Hyunjin par exemple

 **leefelix** 🤙 : mais je sais que c'est grâce à moi que tu t'es déplacé jusqu'à là-bas. Et pourquoi? Par ce que ça t'occupait, et t'avais besoin de te sentir moins seule

 **leefelix** 🤙 : et même si ça parait égoïste de ta part je m'en fous parce que contrairement aux autres je suis pas là pour te ridiculiser et me ridiculiser sur le même chemin

 **leefelix** 🤙 : je suis là pour t'aider aussi

 **leefelix** 🤙 : et que pour une fois tout ça m'a l'air sincère

 **leefelix** 🤙 : et je m'excuse une énième fois aussi pour toute les merdes que je t'ai dit, nique ma fierté

 **leefelix** 🤙 : mais tout ça pour dire que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens et que le prix à payer pour m'aider revient à ce que je t'aide aussi voilà

 **leefelix** 🤙 : même si il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas se régler (aussi facilement en tout cas)

 **leefelix** 🤙 : s'apporter du soutient serait déjà la moindre des choses je dirais

 **leefelix** 🤙 : minhee??

 **leefelix** 🤙 : t'es encore là????

 **leefelix** 🤙 : bon j'en conclue donc que soit tu t'es endormie soit t'es partie chialer mdr

 **leefelix** 🤙 : au passage passe ton adresse, je viendrais passer te rendre ce que t'a manqué en cours aujourd'hui :)

Sous la demande du jeune homme, elle lui avait envoyé son adresse; malgré les larmes qui atterrissaient sans cesse sur l'écran de son smartphone, avant de verrouiller son téléphone et de réaliser que non seulement il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, mais qu'en plus elle avait gagnée un ami, un vrai. 


	7. INTERLUDE - LUI

Un été, une rupture, une voiture,

Cela hantait ses cauchemars.

Mais même dans ses rêves les plus inavouables...

_Elle_ était là.


End file.
